The present invention relates to a bearing device for internal combustion engines of automobiles or the like, comprising a crankshaft and bearings supporting the crankshaft in an internal combustion engine, and more particular, to a bearing device for internal combustion engines, in which a crankshaft having not been subjected to surface hardening such as induction hardening or the like, and bearings are combined with each other.